mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Celaeno
tips and and tail |coat = Light gambogeish gray |voice = Zoe Saldana (''English) Jolana Smyčková (Czech) Debora Magnaghi (Italian) Barbara Kurdej-Szatan (Polish) Judita Bilá (Slovak) Nallely Solís (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice =Diana Teran (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #ECE2CC |headerfontcolor =#5DAE6C}} Captain Celaeno'''Misspelled as '''Caelano in Hasbro's 2017 Toy Fair investor presentation. ( suh-'LAH'-noh) is a female anthropomorphic parrot who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony The Movie. She is the captain of a crew of pirates that sails the Sea of Clouds beyond Equestria. Development and design Concept art of Captain Celaeno in the art book The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie shows her originally envisioned as a harpy character named "Madame Harpy". The name Celaeno originates from Greek mythology, belonging to several different figures; one such figure was one of the harpies, creatures that are half-human female, half-bird. Depiction in the film Captain Celaeno appears in My Little Pony The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. She appears as the leader of a crew of cargo delivery birds working for the Storm King. Twilight Sparkle and her friends stow away on her ship as it departs from Klugetown during their escape from Tempest Shadow. When the crew discovers the ponies stowing away, Celaeno orders them to be thrown overboard in accordance with the Storm King's rule book, only to be interrupted by a lunch break. Celaeno and her crew reveal that, before they were forced to serve the Storm King, they used to be sky pirates. Amazed by this, Rainbow Dash encourages them through song to rebel against the tyrant and return to their swashbuckling ways. Celaeno is inspired by Rainbow Dash's words, and she and her crew agree to take Rainbow and her friends to Mount Aris to find the Queen of the Hippogriffs. Unfortunately, their course is discovered by Tempest Shadow when Rainbow performs a sonic rainboom. Celaeno hides the Mane Six below deck as Tempest boards her ship, and the Mane Six eventually escape through the ship's hatch. As punishment for harboring Twilight and her friends in secret, Celaeno's ship is destroyed, and she and her crew are marooned on the Basalt Beach. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest and taken back to Canterlot, Celaeno and her crew appear before Twilight's friends and offer to help them save her, along with Capper and Princess Skystar. In order to sneak into the city, Celaeno and the pirates hide inside a cake for the Storm King while Capper and the ponies carry it past the Storm Guards. Though they successfully infiltrate the heavily guarded city, Grubber discovers their ruse, and they are forced to fight their way past the Storm King's forces. After the Storm King is defeated, Celaeno joins all of her new friends in celebrating at the Friendship Festival, and she shares a hoof/fist bump with Rainbow Dash. During the closing credits, Spike tries to eat her crystal peg leg. Other depictions IDW comics Celaeno and her pirate crew's origin story serves as the basis of My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #2. In the issue, Celaeno and her crew mostly plunder the Storm King's lesser cargo ships to avoid drawing too much attention from him. When Strife offers to help them steal a large treasure from the Storm King himself, the pirates launch an attack on his airship fleet, hijack some of his treasure ships, and inadvertently recruit Capper and his friend Chummer. The Storm King soon catches up with them, however, and after Celaeno helps Capper and Chummer escape, the Storm King forces her and her crew to work for him as cargo haulers. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Captain Celaeno is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Hasbro.com description Once a brash and bold explorer, Captain Celaeno is now relegated to serving as a mere messenger for the Storm King. But when she discovers the ponies aboard her ship, they help remind her of how awesome she once was and encourage her to return to her adventurous and courageous ways. She plays a big role in helping the ponies stand up to the Storm King! ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Once brash and bold explorers, Captain Celaeno and her crew are now relegated to serving as mere messengers for the Storm King. But all that changes when Captain Celaeno discovers the ponies aboard her ship. They remind her of how awesome she once was and encourage her to return to her adventurous and courageous ways. In the end, the Captain and her crew play a vital role in helping Princess Twilight and her friends save Equestria from the Storm King. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description Once brash and bold explorers, '''CAPTAIN CELAENO' and her crew are now relegated to serving as mere messengers for the Storm King. But all that changes when Captain Celaeno discovers the Ponies aboard her ship. They remind her of how awesome she once was and inspire her to return to her adventurous and courageous ways. In the end, the captain and her crew play a vital role in helping Princess Twilight and her friends save Equestria from the Storm King.'' Merchandise Captain Celaeno has at least one toy released as a tie-in for My Little Pony The Movie: a poseable action figure with articulated limbs that comes with a crystal cutlass. In the Seaquestria & Beyond expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #8 R is of Captain Celaeno, which lists the Time to Be Awesome lyric "Hey, scallywags! It's time to be awesome!" Personality When first introduced, Celaeno is portrayed as cold and unfeeling toward the Mane Six, prepared to throw them overboard without hesitation in accordance with the Storm King's rules. She is also very defeatist, resigned to doing the Storm King's bidding for fear of incurring his wrath. After Rainbow Dash's inspiring song, however, Celaeno gets her courageous and rebellious attitude back, enough to stand up to Tempest Shadow and challenge the Storm King's iron-fisted rule. In My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #2, Celaeno shows much concern for the safety of her crew, and is willing to pass up on potential riches if the risk to her crew is too great. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Captain Celaeno kicking a door open MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and her crew ready to fight MLPTM.png Celaeno and Rainbow looking at ponies and pirates MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Celaeno clash swords MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno spinning the steering wheel MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and the pirates ready to fight MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Celaeno and her crew pop out of a giant cake MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Celaeno hoof-bump MLPTM.png Spike embarrassed at Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg Captain Celaeno dancing MLPTM.jpg Merchandise Captain Celaeno toy.jpg Captain Celaeno, Corsair Captain card MLP CCG.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 sub cover.jpg‎ MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg MLPTM Pirate Pony Party cover.jpg Miscellaenous MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Captain Celaeno MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Confident Celaeno.png Rainbow Dash sword-fighting Captain Celaeno MLPTM.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Lionsgate - Tempest Shadow and Captain Celaeno.jpg MLP The Movie background art - Celaeno's treasure room.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno '5weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Captain Celaeno '2weeks' poster.jpg Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno.png MLP The Movie 'Happy Birthday Zoe Saldana' promotional image.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg See also *Hoofbeard * Notes References Category:Non-pony characters Category:Supporting characters